


Death Doesn't Discriminate

by taco_bellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Tags Are Hard, Trigger Warning: Death, trigger warning: blood, trigger warning: gunshot, zaven with a bit of murven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taco_bellamy/pseuds/taco_bellamy
Summary: Things don't go as planned when Spacekru attempt to escape the church with Zeke.





	Death Doesn't Discriminate

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon set immediately after 5x09.  
> Please don't be too harsh (but don't be too soft, either) as this is my first ever fanfic. I wrote it after 5x09 aired and before 5x10. It just came to me one day, and I wrote it within 24 hours, so....yeah.  
> I'll be happy if you enjoy it! If you don't enjoy it, well....sorry :/ (that sounds bitchy...it's not meant to)
> 
> PLEASE let me know if I need to edit/ add tags! I'm new at this.  
> Setting: The church/ Eden- night.

Raven, Zeke and Spacekru are trying to escape the hell of this civil war. So far they've made it past most of the chaos by going through the back door of the church and into the woods.

"I think we're clear," Echo breathes, looking around to be sure.

Zeke scoffs, face still reflecting the firelight, "I should think the _spy_ should be more confident than that."

Echo turns to him and spits, "Raven, tell me again why you convinced me not to kill him."

Zeke smiles wickedly, "I'm right here. Do it."

Raven comes between their death stare, "Stop it! Both of you. We're still too close to the church. I someone finds us out here we're all dead anyway."

Echo knows Raven is right, so she lets her glare fall as she turns away, frustrated and continues walking behind the dark figures of Murphy and Emori. Raven turns to Zeke whose eyes are still drilling into the back of Echo's skull. "Zeke, please. Let's go." He huffs, looking at her, his face still reflecting a hint of firelight, "Fine, but I'm still not happy about your friend wanting to kill me." Sighing, Raven says, "I know, but the only way we survive this is together." "Okay," he nods, "Together."

Before the pair begins walking again they hear the snap of a twig. Raven freezes and looks at Zeke, then in the direction of the others, seeing them all standing nearby, waiting for them to catch up, but if they're standing still who-? A gunshot roars out, close. Too close. Raven realizes this as she feels Zeke's hand desperately grasp onto her sleeve before dropping to the ground letting out a terrible scream.  
Reflexively, Raven and Murphy draw and cock their guns, eyes frantically scanning the area, looking for whoever must've followed them. She turns to Murphy with a confused, scared look on her face right before "Raven!" Murphy yells as he points the gun at her- no, behind her- and fires. She turns gasping as she see a man from the Eligius crew with a gun fall dead at her feet. She takes in a shaky breath before she turns back to Murphy, giving him a silent "thank you."

"Raven," Zeke says weakly, reaching out to her. She looks down at him as he says, "shit. Raven I'm hit. I'm hit bad. We have to go back." She feels a lump in her throat, _no_  
"Oh my god. Zeke!" Before she can call for help, Murphy and Echo are there lifting the pilot to carry him back to the church. Emori, conflicted, calls out, "We can't go back there!" Murphy retorts, "If we do nothing he'll die!"

As they all rush back into the church carrying Zeke Murphy notices Vinson, alone, sitting on a cot, apparently tired from killing people. Murphy snaps at him, "You! Go lock the doors and make sure no one comes in here!" Vinson silently obeys and returns to help them set Zeke down on the floor. Murphy, Emori, Echo and now Vinson all rush to search for anything of Abby's that will help stop the bleeding, while Raven hold Zeke in her arms. His hands are pressed to his abdomen as he struggles to breathe. Raven presses one hand to his on the bullet wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding, and uses her other hand to pet his hair, trying to calm him.

Zeke looks up at her, shaking, "Raven, I'm scared."

Fighting back tears, Raven says, "Shhh. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna fix you. Tell me about your family. Tell me about where you grew u-."

Zeke cuts her off, "Dammit Raven, I don't think now's the time for cute stories." He laughs weakly in an attempt to make her feel better. Then he moves his hands and sees blood pouring out of the wound in his stomach, "oh, shit." Raven quickly presses his hand back down with hers, hard, "no, no, no. Don't look down. Just look at me okay?" She's trying to keep him occupied so he doesn't panic because he's fucking bleeding out on the church floor, but she won't let him look down, only at her. She grabs his chin and forces him to look at her, "hey, hey. Don't you dare look down. Only at me. Got it?" He nods his head slightly as the others finally reappear with gauze, bandages, scissors and a clamp. They all work fast, talking over each other, cutting his shirt, cleaning the area with gauze. Vinson silently hands a bottle of whiskey to Echo who pours a bit into the hole in Zeke's body and Emori quickly wipes away the blood and alcohol. Zeke grunts, wanting to scream from the pain, but Raven keeps him still. Murphy takes the whiskey from Echo and pours some on his hands and the tools in a vain attempt to sterilize himself and the equipment.

Then he turns to Zeke's wound and says, to no one in particular, "Find something bite down on because this isn't going to be pretty." With quick thinking Raven takes Zeke's belt from his waist, folding it and putting it in his mouth. "Bite down on this." He obeys, fear in his eyes as he looks up at her. She looks at him, then to Murphy who's waiting for his cue, and then back to Zeke who nods once at her. She squeezes her his hand tight and nods to Murphy. He pours more whiskey into the wound to clear the blood then, as gently as he can manage, he digs the clamp into the pilot's torso to find the bullet. Zeke's body tenses as his hand locks onto Raven's like a vise as he screams through clenched teeth around the belt. She can't bring herself to look back at him, so she watches the others work. Zeke's body is quivering with pain as Emori, Echo and Vinson try to hold his body still.

Murphy, struggling to find the bullet says, "Come on, man. You gotta stay with us."

Raven, more scared than she has been in years, snaps at Murphy, "Get the damn thing out already!"

Murphy, becoming annoyed with her, hisses, "I've almost got it, Reyes. Just keep him calm. Everyone else, i need you to keep him still."

The others silently obey and hold Zeke down harder in an attempt to stabilize him for Murphy. Emori, one hand pressing Zeke's arm down, the other holding a wad of gauze says, "John, tell me as soon as you get that bullet out, so I can pack the wound." Murphy nods in response.

Everything is silent other than the sounds of fighting outside and Zeke's ragged breathing as Murphy concentrates on extracting the bullet. He shuffles slightly and says, "Okay, Emori, get ready. I've got a hold of it. On my count I need you to be ready to pack the wound. Got it?"

She nods, "Got it.""

To Echo and Vinson, who are still holding Zeke down, he says, "I need you two to keep him still. Got it?" They both nod as their answer and get into position. Zeke whimpers quietly, knowing this is going to hurt like hell. Raven looks at him again, her hand squeezing his. Was he this pale before? He looks up at her, teeth still clenched around the belt, then looks to Murphy and nods. Murphy takes this as his cue, "3..." he looks around to be sure everyone is ready, "...2..." he adjusts his grip on the clamps, "...1." He slowly pulls out the bullet while Zeke screams through clenched teeth and crushes Raven's hand while the others hold him down. As soon as the bullet is out Emori does as she was told and quickly packs the wound with gauze to stop the bleeding.

Raven, still looking at Zeke, begins to cry. He looks up at her, brow furrowed and says, through clenched teeth, "It's okay, Raven. I'll be okay." Even as he says this, he knows he's lying. He's lost too much blood, he knows this, he can feel it. Everyone else knows it too. But, dammit, Raven doesn't want to believe it, though her emotions betray her as she continues to weep, tears falling on Zeke's face. He console's her, wiping a tear from her cheek, leaving a bloody smear. He releases the belt from his mouth and smiles weakly at her, "Raven. It's okay."  
She shakes her head, thinking, this is the exact opposite of okay! "No. No, I can't lose you, too."

He gently cups her face in his bloody hand, trying to get her to face reality, "Raven."  
She closes her eyes as she puts her hand on his and lets her face fall, sobbing. She shakes her head, "No. I've lost too many people I love."

He blinks at her slowly, losing his strength, "Raven."  
With this she finally looks at him again. He looks so pale, eyes hollow, yet he still looks up at her as if she's the moon. Suddenly, his face tenses as he coughs, sputtering blood onto his chest and Raven's arm. Raven's face crumbles as she clings to him, tight, knowing this is the end. She struggles through sobs, "Zeke, please. Please don't leave me. I- I love you."

Eyes heavy, he says, wheezing, "It's okay, Raven. I love you, too." He coughs, hard. He looks back to her, blood on his lip and says, "Go. Be with your family."

"You are my family." Raven sobs.

He closes his eyes and says, "I love you, Raven. I'll always love you." He wheezes again, his breath catching and becoming shallow. Then his body relaxes as he sighs a final time, his weight sitting like a boulder on Raven's lap.

Raven takes in a shaky breath, "Zeke? N-no. Zeke?" She shakes him, trying to wake him up. Murphy stands to walk behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders, pulling her up from the pilot's body as Vinson gingerly carries him away. Choking down sobs and without looking at Murphy, she spins and walks away from the blood-stained floor of the church, away from the memory of the once charming pilot and walks into the night. She walks past the now quiet Eligius crew who all stare blankly at her. She walks past everything, trying not to think about the pilot's blood soaking through her clothing and sticking to her skin. Trying not to think of how the feel of his blood covering her body makes her want to vomit, but also wanting to leave it there because it's the only thing she has left of him.

She walks far into Eden. So far she can no longer see the glow of camp fires surrounding the church behind her. Far enough she knows she's near the edge of the valley. Only then does she stop, sure no one will hear her as she screams into the night. First raging, hot and threatening to churn her stomach, then wailing because, dammit she's tired of losing the people she loves. She's tired of growing close to someone only to have them die a preventable death. When she finally stops to take a deep, shaky breath she collapses, sobbing, gagging into the soft grass of the valley.

What she doesn't know as she slowly falls asleep is that someone _did_ follow her into the night. Murphy stands behind a tree, heartbroken to see Raven in this state. He waits a while before emerging from behind the trees. H tries to wake Raven to no avail. He sighs, hating everything that's happened and regretting throwing that stupid rock, because if her hadn't the pilot might still be alive and Murphy wouldn't have to live feeling as though he's the cause of Raven's sorrow. He sits next to her, listening to her breathing and the sounds of Eden. Then he finally huffs and says, "alright, Raven, I'm done being eaten by mosquitoes and I'm not going to let you be their midnight snack." So he picks her up, struggling, not because of her weight, but because his damn leg fell asleep. He trips a bit, nearly dropping her, "dammit, Reyes," he sighs. "The things I do for you." He carries her all the way back to the church and sets her down on her cot, draping a blanket over her and wiping a hair off her bloody cheek, then lays in the cot parallel to hers, watching her to ensure she's still asleep before rolling over and finally falling asleep himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
